Snow Angel
by Broken Blackk Dahlia
Summary: This is just your everyday boy-meets-girl, boy-is-a-spirit story. Christmas Snow Evans is a quirky British girl, residing in the quaint town of Burgess, Pennsylvania. Practically raising her two younger siblings, she's caught the eye of Jack Frost, latest addition to the Guardians. What will happen? Well, anything could. T for minor language, etc. Jack x OC


**Hey, everyone. This may or may not be good, I dunno. It's a test run for the time being. Saw Rise of the Guardians on Thanksgiving and went straight to work on an OC. Got her done, then started this.  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Snow Angel**

**Chapter 1: Toddler Hunting**

"Lydia Faith!"

A little girl's giggle echoed in response. The echo traveled through the ice-drowned backyard of the Evans household.

Currently, a teenage girl was skittering on said ice, in furry black house boots. "Lydia!" she yelled, clawing at the air as she went down, sliding on her backside, to the fence.

"What?"

That five-year-old voice rang out again innocently, from the other side of it.

"Deceptive squirt!" The teenager laughed in response, hitting one of the fence boards with her hand, before leaping to her feet and sliding back over to the back door of their house. As soon as the door opened, a warm rush of air flooded her. The inside of the home was cozy, decorated in warm, earthy colors. Beige and chocolate-brown painted walls, the occasional olive or white accent here and there.

A shapely woman turned to face the girl. "Where's your sister, dear?" she asked softly.

Taking a deep breath, the teen slipped off her cold, damp house boots. "I'm working on getting her..." She breathed, avoiding her mother's cold blue gaze.

"Working on it?" Escaped the woman's lips, a slight tone of fury to the words. Her mood could change from pleasant, to raging in an instant.

"Yup!" The girl said quickly, eyes still cast down. She dropped the boots and ran to the front door, slipping on her real boots. Suede black shin-highs, lined with fur inside and the top edges. Then, she bolted out the front door, pulling the hood of the sweater dress she was wearing over her mess of dark burgundy hair.

"Christmas!" The woman's voice echoed after the teen, just as the door slammed shut. A gust of snow and icy wind came in with it, giving the woman chills.

Toddler hunting was typical, especially for this girl. Christmas Snow Evans - dubbed as 'Snow' by the local kids, instead of her holiday name -, a British girl, far from home, in the small town of Burgess, Pennsylvania.

"Lydia!" Snow called, running into her neighbor's yard, where the sly little tot had escaped to. She probably was not there anymore, but looking surely could not hurt. Running around the dark wood fence, she just saw the pink hood of her sister's poofy snow jacket, and heard the faint squeal of a little kid voice. "You think you're so sheisty, eh?" She laughed, raising an eyebrow and blowing her bangs up, out of her eyes for a moment. Breaking into a run, she slid around the corner of the back of her neighbor's house and watched as Lydia squeezed herself through a gap at the bottom of the fence, into the next yard. That kid really knew what she was doing!

"Let's make this a game!" she yelled; Lydia could not resist a good game.

The small girl squealed and continued running, giggling the whole way. _It was a game._ She took glances behind her, and gasped when she saw Snow vault herself over the iced barrier of wood planks. "No, sissy!" Lydia giggled, continuing her trek, sliding this way and that on icy patches. She nearly ran into the fence at once point.

"Snow?" The neighbor asked, slipping out onto her front porch, right as the two bolted from her backyard. Her son was in her arms, looking out at the blanket of snow on the neighborhood.

Snow stopped in her tracks and turned. "Yeah, my apologies, Miss... Just catching the tot, you know~" she said, making eye contact for a moment, before she turned and cantered after Lydia, hearing those giggles filling the air.

The woman nodded and smiled. "Of course." She said, retreating to the warmth of her home.

In a sprint to make up for lost time, Snow followed the tiny footprints in the powder ice that fluttered from the sky. Her boots clapped against the dark street pavement as she neared Jamie's house. Her brother was there with all of the neighborhood kids, throwing snowballs and screaming, and taking breaks for mugs of hot cocoa. She could faintly hear the kids' voices as she got closer; screams and yells of happiness.

As she approached the snow-buried yard, she spotted Lydia's head of blonde hair from behind a pile of snow. Slowly circling around one side, she caught the kids' attention. They looked at her, still throwing snowballs. Just as her brother was about to say something, Snow pressed her index finger to her lips, a sign to keep quiet. He looked at her for a moment, then smiled and nodded his head.

Just as he went back to pelting his friends with snowballs, Snow snatched up Lydia in her arms. The little girl writhed and squealed in her sister's arms, surprised.

"Gotcha, kiddie." Snow said with a smile, kissing Lydia on the cheek.

The little blonde girl giggled. "Can we play? Jack Frost is here." she asked, her bright blue eyes fixing on said boy. He was perched on the fence across the yard, shepherd's crook in-hand, watching and laughing as the kids hit each other with snowballs.

Snow hummed. "Jack Frost. Where?" Turning, she followed Lydia's gaze. Surely enough, he was there; but she pretended not to see him. "I don't see anyone."

"Alex! Snow can't see Jack!" Lydia called to her brother kind of frantically; everyone under twenty could see him. Many of the town's teenagers, though, went about as if he was invisible.

The blonde boy stopped in his tracks. "Of course she can see him!" he said, locking eyes with his older sister, who was still holding a squirming Lydia.

Snow sighed. She could see him, yes, but never really interacted with him before. He had been around for about six or seven months; everyone began seeing him soon after Easter, following the nightmares' departure. Frost had just hovered around her in the past, observing when she would have to run three or four blocks to catch her brother or sister. It was kind of stalkerish, but she was a fascinating girl. Or she was to Jack, at least.

"Well..." she said, looking from Alex to Jack. "I would stay and play, but I've got a tot to get home. Alex, mum wants you back by four."

Alex gaped at Snow. "What?!" His blue-gloved hands clenched into fists at his sides. He never had to come in so early!

"She wants you to thaw out before dinner." Snow laughed, looking over her shoulder as she walked in the general direction of her home. "Last time you came in half frozen, you couldn't even hold your plate. Broke the _fine China_." she reminded him, shaped eyebrows raised.

"Alright, " Alex sighed in defeat, checking the digital watch, hidden underneath his coat sleeve. He still had some time.

With that, Snow walked back to her house, Lydia perched on her shoulders, swatting at falling flakes of snow.

* * *

**Alright, hope all of you liked that. :3 If I get positive responses on it, there will definitely be more. If not... I dunno. Hah. There's also a poll on my profile about this~ So I'd really appreciate it if everyone checks it out.**

**Until next chapter~  
**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia  
**


End file.
